This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more specifically to sealed electrical connectors.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,509 granted to William E. Cross et al Dec. 8, 1987 discloses a sealed electrical connector which has a conductor seal pad 18 of synthetic rubber or the like and an elastomeric seal ring 20 mounted on a thermoplastic connector body 16. Terminals 24 attached to insulated conductors 26 are inserted into terminal cavities 30 of the connector body 16 through sealing apertures 19 of the conductor seal pad 18. As the terminals 24 are inserted, the inner flexible lips 54 of the elastomeric seal ring 20 engage and bias tubular contacts 50 of the terminals 24 downwardly into forward channels 42 of the terminal cavities 30. The elastomeric seal ring 20 temporarily retains the fully inserted terminals 24 until a cap member 22 is mounted on the nose portion 32 of the connector body 16 so that terminals 24 are then accurately located and securely retained in the terminal cavities 30 by a solid plastic part. The elastomeric seal ring 20 also has a number of flexible radially outward lips 64 which provide an interface seal.